Memoirs of Fragment
by Akira-Bellachan
Summary: Fic yang terinspirasi dari RL terdiri dari fragmen-fragmen yang berisi memori yang menceritakan sebuah alur cerita tersendiri. Bisa dibilang ini adalah sebuah kisah perjalanan cinta dari author sendiri yang penuh dengan lika-liku cobaan hidup yang berat (?) XD
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

Fic ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman yang Bella alami di RL. Jujur saja, Bella nggak nyangka akhirnya bisa menulisnya dalam bentuk cerita :'). Bella nulis fic ini sambil mewek-mewek. Cengeng banget kan T_T

Oke Bella nggak mau curhat di sini. Kalian baca saja langsung kisah Bella. Beberapa ada yang Bella ubah untuk menyesuaikan dengan alur di fic ini. Tapi intinya kurang lebih sama. Dan maaf kalau alurnya kecepatan. Adegan di cerita ini adalah sebagian adegan yang mewakili keseluruhan kisah perjalanan hidup Bella (?). Semoga kalian masih bisa menikmatinya :')

* * *

><p><strong>Title : <strong>Memoirs of Fragment

**Chapter 1 : **Memoirs at Class 8-C

**Disclaimer : **Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo

~Memoirs of Fragment~ © DreamBellove

**Rated :** T

**Genre : **Romance ; Drama

**Warning :** AU, OOC, typo, abal, gaje, alur kenceng, nggak nyambung, dll

**.**

**.**

**Please Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**~Memoirs of Fragment~**

**.**

**.**

**~Memoirs at Class 8-C~**

* * *

><p><strong>Fragment 1 : Bertemu dengan Miyon<strong>

* * *

><p>Karin berdiri terpaku menatap nama-nama yang akan menjadi teman sekelasnya. Karin menghela napas panjang, dia merasa kecewa karena tidak menemukan nama sahabatnya. Bahkan ia tidak melihat nama teman perempuannya semasa kelas 7 dulu. Dia hanya menemukan dua nama teman sekelasnya yang satu kelas dengannya dulu.<p>

Kujyou Kazune dan Ruka Logy

Keduanya laki-laki (jelas) dan parahnya Karin tidak terlalu dekat dengan keduanya semasa kelas 7 dulu. Lagi-lagi Karin hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Sepertinya ia harus mulai mencari teman baru lagi di kelas barunya ini.

Setelah mengucapkan ucapan sampai jumpa pada sahabat-sahabatnya. Karin segera menuju ke kelas barunya yang terletak di lantai dua. Berbeda dengan sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain. Hanya Karin seorang yang kelasnya berada di lantai dua. Tidak butuh waktu lama, Karin sudah tiba di depan kelas barunya. Sudah terdengar suara riuh di dalam kelas. Sepertinya teman sekelasnya sudah banyak yang datang.

'Ayo semangat Karin. Kau pasti bisa!' tekadnya dalam hati.

Karin pun membuka pintu kelasnya dan melangkah masuk. Suasana mendadak menjadi hening dan seketika Karin menjadi pusat perhatian. Dan Karin merutuki suasana seperti ini, dia paling benci menjadi pusat perhatian. Saat semua pasang mata tertuju padamu seorang. Dengan begitu bisa dipastikan Karin tidak tertarik sama sekali untuk menjadi selebritis.

Berusaha mengabaikan tatapan teman-temannya itu. Karin segera menuju bangku kosong yang terletak di deretan tengah. Setelah Karin duduk, teman-teman sekelasnya kembali asyik berceloteh dengan yang lain. Karin mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh kelas. Berusaha mengingat-ingat wajah teman sekelasnya. Beberapa sudah ia kenali karena termasuk golongan siswa populer. Namun ada juga wajah-wajah baru yang masih asing. Begitu pandangannya tiba di daerah deretan belakang. Karin menemukan dua wajah yang sudah dilihatnya sehari-hari semasa kelas 7. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kazune dan Ruka. Dan yang membuat Karin dongkol adalah mereka duduk sebangku. Karena itu mengingatkan pada Karin kalau dia belum mendapatkan teman sebangku. Karin menghela napas panjang entah sudah keberapa kalinya di pagi ini.

"Etto boleh aku duduk di sini?" Karin langsung menoleh dan mendapati gadis bersurai toska tengah menatap penuh harap padanya.

Karin mengangguk kecil, tapi cukup membuat wajah gadis itu sumringah. Dia langsung meletakkan tasnya di meja lalu duduk di samping Karin.

"Perkenalkan namaku Yii Miyon, panggil Miyon saja," ucap gadis itu yang diketahui bernama Miyon itu seraya menyodorkan tangannya berniat untuk mengajak salaman.

"Namaku Hanazono Karin, kau boleh memanggilku Karin," sahut Karin sembari menjabat tangannya.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu. Aku harap kita bisa menjadi teman baik," ucap Miyon seraya tersenyum.

"Aku harap juga begitu," sahut Karin senang. Dia senang karena ia sudah mendapatkan satu teman baru di kelasnya. Dan yang lebih penting lagi, sekarang sudah ia mendapatkan teman sebangku

Setelah itu Miyon langsung mengajak Karin untuk bergabung dengan anggota kelas lainnya. Dan seperti diduga oleh Karin, Miyon dengan cepat mampu bersosialisasi dengan yang lainnya. Dan jujur saja hal itu mampu membantu Karin untuk bersosialisasi dengan yang lainnya juga. Tanpa butuh waktu lama, Karin mulai bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barunya ini. Dan sepertinya ia akan betah di kelas barunya ini.

* * *

><p><strong>Fragment 2 : Sebangku dengan Kazune<strong>

* * *

><p>Karin memasang wajah horror begitu mendengar ultimatum dari wali kelas 8-C tercinta yang mengumumkan untuk membuat sistem tempat duduk dengan sebangku laki-laki dan perempuan. Kebijakan ini diambil karena untuk mengakrabkan kubu laki-laki dengan kubu perempuan. Selain itu untuk menghindari pelanggaran saat jam pelajaran berlangsung. Karena banyak siswa-siswi yang mengobrol dengan teman sebangku saat pelajaran. Dan seringkali membuat konsentrasi siswa lain menjadi terganggu. Banyak siswa yang mendumel dengan keputusan ini termasuk Karin. Dirinya tidak rela berpisah dengan Miyon (cieeee). Tapi apa boleh buat Karin bisa pasrah saat dirinya diminta untuk mengambil undian untuk menentukan siapa laki-laki yang akan duduk sebangku dengan Karin. Karin menatap datar pada kertas undian yang sudah berada di tangannya. Entah dia termasuk beruntung atau sial begitu membaca nama Kazune di kertas undiannya. Yang itu artinya ia akan duduk sebangku dengan Kazune sampai kenaikan kelas. Berhubung sistem sekolah Karin yang menyamakan jumlah siswa laki-laki dengan siswi perempuan. Alhasil jumlah laki-laki dengan perempuan di kelas Karin sama banyaknya yaitu masing-masing 12 orang. Yang artinya akan ada 12 pasangan di kelas Karin yang harus menyesuaikan diri dengan peraturan baru ini. Karin mulai berpikir apakah dirinya bisa cocok dengan Kazune.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Fragment 3 : Karakter Kazune<strong>

* * *

><p>Menjalani hari-harinya sebagai teman sebangku Kazune membuatnya mengetahui hal-hal yang belum pernah ia lihat pada diri Kazune semasa kelas 7 dulu. Karin tidak menyangka kalau Kazune anak yang sangat rapi. Terlihat dari tulisannya yang cukup bagus untuk ukuran anak laki-laki. Padahal biasanya anak laki-laki identik dengan tulisannya yang asal-asalan yang penting bisa dibaca. Tapi di sisi lain dia orang yang punya mulut tajam setajam silet. Perkataannya berulang kali berhasil membuat Karin nge-jleb seketika.<p>

Seperti hari ini dia mengomeli Karin karena lupa membawa LKS matematika padahal guru matematika termasuk guru killer. Karin tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi gurunya jika mengetahui kalau dirinya tidak membawa LKS. Minimal cuma ditegur, maksimal 'hanya' diusir keluar kelas.

"Kamu gimana sih, bisa-bisanya lupa bawa buku. Memangnya kamu nggak belajar kemarin?" omel Kazune.

"Belajar kok, cuma mungkin aku lupa masukin bukunya ke dalam tas," jawab Karin lirih.

"Dasar pikun, memangnya umurmu berapa sih?" balas Kazune.

"Diamlah, aku sudah pusing nih. Jangan membuatku tambah pusing," ucap Karin kesal.

Tampak Kazune menghela napas panjang. Ditaruhnya LKS miliknya ditengah-tengah meja. Bersamaan dengan itu guru matematika mereka datang menghampiri bangku mereka. Karin langsung menunduk ketakutan. Sedangkan Kazune, ia memasang wajah tenang-tenang saja seakan tidak terganggu dengan kehadiran guru itu.

"Kenapa LKS-nya cuma satu?" tanya guru matematika mereka. Meskipun beliau mengatakannya dengan tenang tapi bagi Karin suara itu seperti lantunan lagu kematian (lebayy).

"Maaf pak, saya lupa membawa LKS," ucap Kazune kalem.

Karin langsung menoleh menatap Kazune seakan mengatakan 'Apa yang kau lakukan?'

Berkat itu Kazune harus 'dihadiahi' untuk mengerjakan lima soal matematika di papan tulis.

Karin menatap Kazune yang sedang di depan dengan perasaan bersalah. Setidaknya dengan ini Karin tahu bahwa Kazune adalah orang yang berhati baik.

* * *

><p><strong>Fragment 4 : Rumor<strong>

* * *

><p>Saat ini Karin, Kazune, dan Miyon sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok di perpustakaan. Sebenarnya masih ada dua anggota kelompok lain, tapi mereka sedang ada esktrakurikuler. Alhasil mereka bertiga yang mengerjakan tugas kelompoknya.<p>

Kazune dan Miyon tampak sedang membaca buku-buku yang cocok dijadikan referensi untuk tugas kami sedangkan Karin, ia sedang browsing di laptopnya. Mencari referensi lewat internet.

"Oh ya Karin, kau sudah dengar rumor ini apa belum?" tanya Miyon.

"Apa?" balas Karin seraya menatap Miyon penasaran.

"Denger-denger sih si Jin suka sama kamu," ujar Miyon.

"Hah, bohong agh. Nggak mungkin banget," bantah Karin seraya kembali fokus ke layar laptopnya.

"Aku juga nggak tahu pastinya, tapi denger-denger dari anak-anak cowok kelas kita sih gitu," ucap Miyon mengedikkan bahu. "Iya kan Kazune?" tanyanya seraya menatap Kazune yang masih terpaku dengan buku di hadapannya.

"Mana aku tahu, memangnya aku tukang gosip sepertimu," sahut Kazune sinis.

Miyon langsung mencibir kesal lalu setelah itu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya.

Setelah itu tidak ada dari mereka yang saling bicara sampai tugas kelompok mereka selesai.

* * *

><p><strong>Fragment 5 : Kepikiran<strong>

* * *

><p>Semenjak tugas kelompok itu, Karin selalu kepikiran dengan ucapan Miyon saat itu. Apalagi ditambah dengan gerak gerik Jin yang semakin mencurigakan membuat Karin bertambah panik. Takut rumor yang dikatakan oleh Miyon benar. Jujur saja Karin tidak punya perasaan khusus pada ketua kelasnya itu. Dia sosok yang baik dan humoris sehingga ia disukai oleh semua teman sekelas Karin. Termasuk Karin juga, tapi itu hanya perasaan suka pada teman. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Hanya teman.<p>

Karin berusaha bersikap tenang saat teman-teman sekelasnya mulai menggodanya dengan Jin. Dan untungnya Jin selalu bisa meredakan kegaduhan yang diciptakan oleh teman-teman kelasnya. Tapi hal itu semakin membuat Karin kepikiran terus.

* * *

><p><strong>Fragment 6 : Tidak Peduli Soal Cinta<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kapan ya kamu ditembak sama Jin. Kalau kalian sudah jadian jangan lupa PJ-nya ya," goda Miyon yang duduk di belakang Karin.<p>

Karin langsung memukul Miyon dengan buku tulis. "Itu tak akan terjadi," ucap Karin.

"Hee kalau begitu kamu bakal nolak Jin dong," ujar Miyon tak percaya. "Kenapa? Padahal dia lumayan populer loh. Ketua kelas, anggota OSIS, baik. Kurang apa lagi coba?" lanjutnya.

"Masalahnya aku nggak mau pacaran dulu. Aku masih fun fun aja dengan status jombloku ini. Lagipula orang nggak bakal mati kan kalo nggak punya pacar," bela Karin.

Miyon langsung menatap aneh ke arah Karin seakan-akan Karin adalah alien yang terdampar di planet yang bernama bumi.

"Aku benar-benar nggak ngerti dengan cara pandangmu Karin. Apa kau terlalu naif atau polos," komentar Miyon.

"Terserah kamu mau mengatai aku apa," balas Karin.

"Kalau saja kamu bilang gini 'Aku nggak suka dengan Jin, karena aku sukanya sama Kazune' Kalau itu sih aku masih bisa nerima," ujar Miyon.

Sekali lagi Karin memukul Miyon dengan buku tulis. Lalu menoleh ke arah Kazune di sampingnya. Beruntungnya Kazune sedang memakai headset jadi kemungkinan ia tidak mendengar.

"Ngawur saja kamu, ya nggak mungkin lah," ucap Karin seraya kembali menatap Miyon sengit.

"Karin sayang, di dunia ini nggak ada yang nggak mungkin. Jika Tuhan sudah berkehendak maka simsalabim hal itu pasti akan terjadi," jelas Miyon sok bijak.

"Jangan sok kamu, kalau kamu suka sama Jin atau Kazune. Sana ambil saja, jangan pedulikan aku," ucap Karin sedikit kesal.

"Karin, kau memang tidak tertarik untuk pacaran?" tanya Miyon dengan wajah serius.

"Lebih tepatnya aku tidak tertarik soal cinta," jawab Karin.

"Kenapa?" tanya Miyon penasaran.

"Karena dulu aku pernah dikhianati," gumam Karin.

"Hah tadi kamu bilang apa?" tanya Miyon yang rupanya tidak mendengar perkataan Karin dengan jelas.

"Bukan apa-apa, pokoknya aku tidak tertarik apapun soal cinta-cintaan. Titik!" Setelah mengatakan itu Karin langsung menghadap ke depan dan pura-pura sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu.

Yah dirinya bertekad untuk tidak peduli apapun soal cinta.

* * *

><p><strong>Fragment 7 : Pernyataan Cinta<strong>

* * *

><p>Tak terasa sebentar lagi ulangan kenaikan kelas. Masa dimana semua siswa sedang sibuk-sibuknya belajar untuk ulangan nanti. Karin sedikit bersyukur karena dengan kesibukan ini, teman-temannya tidak sering menggodanya lagi. Bahkan Karin melihat kalau Jin sedikit menjaga jarak dengannya. Mungkin ia sudah menyerah dan jujur saja itu membuat Karin merasa tidak enak dengannya. Tapi disingkirkannya pikiran itu. Lebih baik begini, daripada memberinya harapan semu, pikir Karin.<p>

Karin baru pulang dari ekstra seni rupa. Jam menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Tidak mengherankan jika sekolah tampak sudah sepi. Hanya beberapa anak yang tampak masih berkeliaran di area sekolah. Di gerbang, Karin mendapati Kazune yang sepertinya sedang menunggu jemputan. Alhasil Karin pun berdiri di samping Kazune meski Karin berdiri sejauh 2 meter dari tempat Kazune berdiri.

"Baru pulang?" tanya Kazune begitu menyadari kehadiran Karin.

"Iya, tadi aku ada esktrakurikuler dulu," jawab Karin. "Kau sendiri?" tanyanya seraya menoleh menatap Kazune.

"Tadi anggota degal disuruh kumpul buat bahas kemah sabtu ini," jawab Kazune.

Karin hanya bisa ber-oohh ria saja.

Mendadak suasana menjadi hening kembali. Karin menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya. Mencoba memainkan game apapun yang ada. Sampai Kazune menyatakan deklarasi yang membuat Karin hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya.

Kazune menyatakan cinta pada Karin.

Dunia pasti sudah kiamat, itulah yang dipikirkan Karin saat itu. Masalahnya tidak ada hujan tidak angin tiba-tiba Kazune menyatakan cinta padanya. Berbeda kalau Jin yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Setidaknya Karin sudah bisa mengantisipasi hal itu apabila benar-benar terjadi. Tapi pelakunya saat ini adalah Kazune yang bahkan selama ini tidak terlihat tanda-tanda bahwa ia menyukai Karin.

"Hahahahaha Kazune candaanmu lucu sekali. Kau sukses membuatku tertawa hahahaha," ucap Karin di tengah gelak tawanya.

"Aku baru tahu kalau sebuah pernyataan cinta bisa membuat orang jadi gila," komentar Kazune.

"Eh?" Karin langsung menoleh menatap Kazune dengan bingung.

"Tenang saja tadi itu cuma bercanda. Aku cuma mau mengetesmu saja," ucap Kazune tanpa menoleh ke arah Karin. "Untung saja Jin tidak jadi menembakmu, dia pasti benar-benar mengira kalau kau pasien kabur dari sebuah RSJ begitu melihat reaksimu tadi," lanjutnya seraya memasang senyum mengejek ke arah Karin.

Karin hanya diam tidak berkomentar apapun. Padahal biasanya dia akan membalas jika diejek seperti ini.

"Duluan ya, aku sudah dijemput!" seru Kazune seraya pergi menghampiri jemputannya.

Karin menatap datar ke arah Kazune yang bergerak semakin menjauh. Kalau ia bercanda tadi, kenapa ekspresinya terlihat kecewa. Apa mungkin pernyataan cintanya barusan itu serius, tapi kenapa dia bilang bilang itu bercanda. Kalau bercanda seharusnya Kazune tak perlu memasang ekspresi seperti itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Fragment 8 : Semuanya Baik-baik Saja<strong>

* * *

><p>Ulangan semester dua telah selesai dilakukan oleh semua murid. Dan tinggal menunggu hasilnya keluar. Karin tak pernah mengungkit-ungkit peristiwa pernyataan cinta itu begitupun juga dengan Kazune. Hubungan mereka masih normal. Saling mengejek satu sama lain, berbicara soal tugas-tugas yang menumpuk, dan lain-lain. Mereka bersikap seolah peristiwa itu tidak pernah terjadi. Hubungan mereka baik-baik saja sampai tahun ajaran berakhir. Yah setidaknya itulah yang mereka pikirkan.<p>

.

.

**To Be Contiuned**

.

.

**Please ****Review**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note : <strong>_

_Tadi Bella menyebutkan kalau Bella dikhianati oleh seseorang kan. Sebenarnya bukan dikhianati sih, tapi Bella 'merasa' dikhianati saja. Ceritanya dulu Bella punya teman, dia itu sejak TK sampai SD bareng Bella terus. Dan dulu Bella suka sama dia (masih SD sudah suka-sukaan -_-). Bella sama dia itu lumayan dekat bahkan Bella sering main ke rumahnya. Setelah lulus SD, Bella masuk ke SMP yang berbeda dengannya. Waktu kelas 7, Bella masih kontakan sama dia. Waktu Bella kelas 8 sudah jarang bahkan nggak pernah sama sekali. Nomernya dihubungi susah, Bella pikir dia ganti nomer. Lalu Bella tanya sama teman SD Bella yang satu sekolahan sama dia. Dan Bella dikasih tahu kalau dia pacaran sama 'sahabat' Bella semasa SD dulu. Bella tahu Bella nggak bisa nyalahin mereka. Tapi, itu pacarannya sama sahabat Bella sendiri sewaktu SD. Padahal sahabat Bella dulu mendukung soal Bella sama teman yang Bella suka itu. Kalau seandainya dia bilang kalau dia suka sama orang yang Bella suka. Setidaknya Bella nggak akan merasa dikhianati. Tapi ya sudahlah nasi sudah menjadi bubur, masa lalu biarlah berlalu :')_

_Yang penting sekarang Bella sudah punya sahabat-sahabat yang Bella harap tidak akan pernah mengkhianati Bella. Dan Bella nggak mau mengkhianati teman-teman Bella, karena Bella tahu bagaimana sakitnya saat dikhianati oleh orang yang dekat dengan kita._

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter : Memoirs at Class 9-H<strong>

Kelas 9-H

Hanazono Karin

Karasuma Rika

Kujyou Kazune

Namikara Yura

"Aku sekelas lagi dengannya."

"Lho itu kan mantan pacarnya Kazune."

"Jangan-jangan mereka balikan."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : **Memoirs of Fragment

**Chapter 2 : **Memoirs at Class 9-H

**Disclaimer : **Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo

~Memoirs of Fragment~ © DreamBellove

**Rated :** T

**Genre : **Romance ; Drama

**Warning :** AU, OOC, typo, abal, gaje, alur kenceng, nggak nyambung, dll

**.**

**.**

**Please Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**~Memoirs of Fragment~**

**.**

**.**

**~Memoirs at Class 9-H~**

* * *

><p><strong>Fragment 9 : Satu Kelas Lagi!<strong>

* * *

><p>Mulut Karin menganga begitu membaca serentetan nama yang akan menjadi teman sekelasnya di tahun terakhirnya di SMP. Ia mengucek-ucek matanya untuk memastikan penglihatannya. Tapi hasilnya nihil, nama itu masih tetap di sana. Nama Kujyou Kazune masih tertulis di lembaran daftar siswa kelas 9-H. Akhirnya Karin hanya bisa pasrah meratapi kenyataan.<p>

"Ciee yang tiga tahun sekelas terus," goda Miyon yang rupanya membaca daftar siswa kelas yang Karin masuki.

Karin hanya melotot ke arah Miyon tapi tidak berkomentar apapun. Sebagai gantinya dia melihat daftar siswa kelas yang Miyon masuki.

Dan betapa beruntungnya Miyon, disana banyak sekali siswa yang dulu berasal dari kelas 8C, termasuk juga Jin. Sejujurnya dia lebih memilih satu kelas dengan Jin daripada dengan Kazune. Dan akan jauh lebih baik jika dirinya terbebas dari kedua orang itu. Kenapa? Kenapa dari delapan kelas, dirinya bisa satu kelas **lagi **dengan Kazune. Kenapa harus selama **tiga tahun berturut-turut**. Siapapun guru yang membagi kelasnya, Karin benar-benar mengutuk guru tersebut.

"Heee, Karin. Kau juga akan satu kelas dengan Karasuma Rika!" seru Miyon. "Dia kan mantan pacarnya Kazune sewaktu kelas tujuh dulu," sambungnya.

Dan dalam hati, Karin benar-benar ingin mengutuk Miyon juga karena sudah mengingatkannya akan hal itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Fragment 10 : Semuanya Berubah<strong>

* * *

><p>Saat ini sedang jam kosong, karena ada rapat guru. Tidak heran jika kelas ramai sekali. Banyak ocehan siswa yang terdengar dari segala penjuru. Karin hanya menghela napas malas, dirinya tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Diliriknya teman sebangkunya, Yura tampak sibuk mengerjakan latihan soal. Benar-benar tipikal anak rajin.<p>

"Hei Yura?" tanya Karin.

"Hmm," sahut Yura tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Tidak jadi deh," ucap Karin pada akhirnya karena melihat sepertinya Yura sedang tidak ingin diganggu terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu, Karin mengambil _headset_-nya dan mencoba mendengarkan lagu dari _handphone_-nya.

Meskipun begitu, sebenarnya Karin tidak benar-benar mendengarkan lagu yang diputarnya. Pikirannya sedang melayang. Dulu, ia tidak pernah merasa sebosan ini di kelas. Selalu saja ada kejadian yang mengundang tawa. Ia masih ingat dimana Jin yang selalu memasang ekspresi cemberut begitu melihat teman-temannya tidak bisa diatur, dan wajah pucatnya begitu dinasehati oleh wali kelas mereka dulu. Atau Miyon, yang selalu menjadi yang paling histeris di kelas. Bahkan Karin masih ingat kejadian dimana Miyon yang loncat-loncat di atas meja begitu ada cicak yang jatuh di bangkunya. Hihihihi XD

Bahkan yang tidak pernah diduga oleh Karin, dirinya juga merindukan perdebatan kecilnya dengan Kazune dulu. Karin menghela napas panjang. Sekarang semuanya sudah berubah, di kelasnya saat ini. Kazune bukan teman sebangkunya lagi, melainkan Yura. Dia tidak bisa berdebat dengan Kazune seperti dulu lagi. Semuanya sudah tidak sama seperti dulu. Semua berubah.

* * *

><p><strong>Fragment 11 : Perasaan aneh?<strong>

* * *

><p>Saat ini Karin dan Yura sedang berada di perpustakaan sekolah untuk mengembalikan buku yang mereka pinjam. Begitu keluar dari perpustakaan, Karin baru menyadari kalau buku biologinya ketinggalan di laci meja. Sontak saja, Karin meminta ijin pada Yura untuk kembali ke kelas sebentar.<p>

"Kalau begitu, aku antar," ucap Yura.

"Tidak perlu, lebih baik kau langsung pulang saja. Lagipula kau tak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan tersesat di sekolahanku sendiri," ucap Karin menyakinkan.

Yura tampak ingin membantah, namun Karin cepat-cepat memotongnya.

"Sudah ya, sampai besok!" Setelah mengatakan itu, Karin berlari meninggalkan Yura.

Setelah memastikan Yura tidak mengejarnya, Karin melambatkan langkah kakinya. Ia berjalan dengan santai menuju ke kelasnya kembali untuk mengambil barangnya yang ketinggalan.

Begitu mendekati kelasnya, Karin mendengar orang yang sedang bercakap-cakap di dalam kelasnya. Karin tidak bisa mendengar jelas percakapan mereka dan ia memutuskan untuk mengintip lewat jendela dan matanya langsung membulat begitu mendapati sosok Kazune yang tampak sedang duduk di salah satu meja dengan Rika yang duduk di kursi di hadapannya. Mereka sedang apa? pikir Karin. Ia pun memalingkan wajahnya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba dirinya merasa kesal melihat pemandangan tadi. Ingin rasanya ia cepat-cepat pulang. Tapi dirinya tiba-tiba teringat dengan maksud dan tujuan ia kembali ke kelas yaitu untuk mengambil buku biologinya yang ketinggalan. Akhirnya setelah mempersiapkan mental, Karin langsung melangkah masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Dan seperti dugaan Karin, kedua sosok itu langsung diam seribu kata.

"Hehehe maaf, bukuku ada yang ketinggalan," ucap Karin seraya tersenyum kecil. Setelah itu ia langsung menuju bangkunya dan mengambil bukunya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas dengan cepat.

"Aku duluan ya!" seru Karin seraya berjalan keluar kelas.

"Hati-hati ya!" Terdengar seruan tepat saat Karin hampir keluar dari kelas. Karin pun menoleh dan mendapati Rika yang sedang tersenyum seraya melambai ke arahnya. Karin pun balas tersenyum dan balas melambai, setelah itu Karin benar-benar meninggalkan kelas. Meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan perasaan aneh.

* * *

><p><strong>Fragment 12 : Jaket<strong>

* * *

><p>Jam pulang sudah berbunyi sejak dua jam yang lalu, tapi Karin dan beberapa temannya masih senantiasa sibuk di kelas. Saat ini mereka tengah sibuk mengerjakan tugas karya tulis ilmiah atau biasa disingkat menajadi KTI. Sampai akhirnya ketiga temannya ijin pamit pulang, karena mereka ada les setelah ini. Dan alhasil tinggal dirinya dan Yura yang masih bertahan. Sampai sepuluh menit kemudian.<p>

"Karin, aku mau ijin pulang sekarang," ucap Yura.

"Kenapa lagi? Jangan bilang kalau kau juga ada les, karena itu tidak mungkin," ujar Karin. Yap benar, Karin dan Yura adalah teman satu bimbel. Jadi tidak mungkin Yura ada jadwal les hari ini.

"Bukan itu, sebenarnya setelah ini aku ada acara keluarga. Jadi aku harus pulang," jelas Yura.

Karin pun menghela napas panjang. Dengan berat hati, ia pun mengijinkan Yura untuk pulang juga.

"Terima kasih Karin, kau tenang saja. Nanti malam bagianku akan kukerjakan," ucap Yura seraya menggendong tasnya. "Kau juga harus segera pulang, tidak baik seorang gadis sendirian di dalam kelas," lanjut Yura.

"Iya aku tahu, setelah mendata semua angket ini. Aku pulang kok," ucap Karin.

"Kalau begitu, sampai besok," ujar Yura seraya berjalan keluar kelas.

"Sampai besok juga dan hati-hati di jalan!" balas Karin seraya melambai.

Setelah kepergian Yura, Karin kembali menghela napas seraya menatap setumpuk kertas yang ada di hadapannya siap menanti untuk dibaca oleh Karin.

Tak terasa sudah satu jam Karin berkutat dengan kertas-kertas menyebalkan. Dan untungnya ia bisa menyelesaikannya sebelum waktu terlalu sore baginya pulang. Karin pun segera merapikan kertas-kertas tersebut dan mematikan laptopnya lalu memasukkan benda-benda itu ke dalam tasnya. Karin berjalan dengan tenang menuju ke gerbang sekolah. Ia memilih melewati rute koridor karena sepi daripada melewati halaman sekolah yang masih tampak ramai oleh anak-anak ekstra basket yang sedang latihan.

Begitu sampai di gerbang, dirinya mendapati sosok Kazune sedang berdiri menyadar pada tembok. Akhirnya Karin mengambil posisi di seberang Kazune. Entah kenapa rasanya seperti saat kelas 8 dulu. Karin pun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mau mengingat hal itu lagi. Menyadari sikap aneh Karin, Kazune pun menoleh menatap Karin.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Tidak apa –apa," jawab Karin kalem.

Kazune hanya ber-oh ria dan setelah itu ia kembali diam begitu juga dengan Karin. Sampai akhirnya, Kazune kembali mengatakan sesuatu.

"Hei Karin, rokmu ada nodanya," ucap Kazune.

"Eh?" Karin hanya bisa menatap bingung ke arah Kazune. Lalu menatap ke roknya untuk mengeceknya. Mana noda, nggak ada noda sama sekali kok.

"I-Itu nodanya ada di belakang rokmu," tambah Kazune begitu melihat Karin yang hanya memasang wajah bingung ke arahnya.

"Ooh mungkin karena tadi waktu istirahat, aku duduk di emperan. Tenang saja, kalau dicuci pasti langsung hilang kok," ucap Karin santai.

"Maksudku bukan noda seperti itu," ucap Kazune gemas. "Ta-tapi no-nodanya arrgghh kenapa kau tidak coba periksa sendiri sih!" seru Kazune kesal.

Karin semakin dibuat heran oleh sikap Kazune. Kenapa nih anak tiba-tiba marah, pikirnya. Akhirnya Karin pun mengikuti perkataan Kazune dan meraba-raba rok bagian belakangnya dan seketika wajah Karin memerah begitu merasakan roknya sedikit basah di bagian belakang. Yang itu artinya…

"Payahaaahhhh! Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi!" seru Karin kesal campur malu.

"Aku kan sudah bilang dari tadi, salah sendiri kamunya yang nggak sadar. Dasar telmi," sewot Kazune.

Karin pun menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan setelah itu ia langsung berlari menuju ke toilet seraya menutupi rok bagian belakangnya.

Setelah memastikan kalau dia benar-benar sedang 'itu'. Karin hanya bisa menghela napas panjang, sekarang apa yang harus dilakukannya. Tak mungkin, ia pergi dengan keadaan roknya yang seperti itu apalagi ditambah dengan fakta bahwa sekarang sudah waktunya bagi anak-anak ektra basket untuk pulang yang artinya gerbang akan ramai oleh para murid. Apa Karin menunggu saja ya sampai mereka semua sudah pulang, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Tidak ada jaminan, sampai kapan dia harus menunggu. Bisa-bisa dia malah terkunci di dalam sekolah. Akhirnya setelah berpikir cukup lama, ia mendapatkan sebuah ide. Dikeluarkannya baju seragam atasannya sehingga menutupi sebagian noda pada roknya lalu dikeluarkannya sebuah buku untuk menutupi sisa nodanya. Dengan begini beres deh, yah setidaknya setelah keluar dari sana. Karin tidak bertemu dengan salah seorang guru. Bisa-bisa ia kena marah karena penampilan bajunya yang tidak rapi. Dan kalau dirinya menjelaskan alasan kenapa ia berpenampilan seperti itu, bisa-bisa ia kena malu.

Setelah menyiapkan mental, Karin pun melangkah keluar dari toilet. Begitu keluar dirinya mendapati Kazune yang sedang berdiri menyandar di samping pintu toilet. Melihat Kain yang keluar, Kazune segera menyodorkan jaketnya.

"Pakai ini!" titah Kazune seraya masih menyodorkan jaket miliknya.

"Hah?" Karin menatap bingung ke arah Kazune.

"Kalau kau masih punya malu, sebaiknya kau pakai ini," ucap Kazune.

Setelah mengerti maksud Kazune. Karin langsung menggeleng.

"Ti-tidak perlu kok, aku baik-baik saja," tolak Karin.

"Baik darimana? Asal kau tahu masih ada guru yang belum pulang. Kau mau sampai dimarahi mereka?" tanya Kazune.

Karin pun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, pakai ini!" seru Kazune.

Akhirnya Karin pun menerima jaket itu dan melingkarkannya pada pinggang Karin.

"Nah dari tadi dong, disuruh makek saja susah," sewot Kazune.

"Hehehehe makasih, setelah dicuci langsung kukembalikan kok," ucap Karin.

"Ya, pastikan kau mencucinya sampai bersih," ujar Kazune.

"Ya iya, kau tenang saja. Akan kucuci dengan kembang tujuh rupa," balas Karin.

Kazune hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. "Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu ya. Sepertinya jemputanku sudah datang," ucapnya.

"Oh, hati-hati di jalan!" sahut Karin.

Karin menunduk, menatap jaket yang saat ini melingkar di pinggangnya. Jaket milik Kazune.

Kazune kenapa kau masih bisa bertingkah normal setelah semua yang telah terjadi, batin Karin.

* * *

><p><strong>Fragment 13 : Kameramen<strong>

* * *

><p>Saat ini tengah berlangsung pagelaran drama bahasa inggris. Ruangan kelas sudah di setting agar cukup luas untuk pagelaran drama. Karin yang dimintai tolong oleh guru bahasa inggrisnya untuk merekam penampilan tiap kelompok (kecuali untuk kelompoknya sendiri) sekarang tengah duduk tepat di depan dan tepat di samping guru. Sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain lebih memilih duduk di deretan belakangnya. Jujur saja, sebenarnya tangan Karin sudah capek memegang kamera. Apalagi tangannya harus diam agar gambar tidak goyang. Oh betapa beratnya menjadi seorang kameramen.<p>

Tapi yang lebih menyebalkan menjadi seorang kameramen adalah dirimu harus fokus terhadap gambar yang diambil. Dan Karin merasa sebal sendiri begitu melihat Kazune dan Rika yang sedang memerankan Pangeran dan Cinderella dalam drama mereka. Yang pasti, saat itu juga ingin rasanya Karin membanting kamera itu sekarang juga. Entah karena alasan capek atau alasan lain.

* * *

><p><strong>Fragmen 14 : Musuh bebuyutan<strong>

* * *

><p>Akhir-akhir ini mereka sedang sibuk latihan musikalisasi puisi untuk tugas Bahasa Indonesia yang akan tampil minggu depan. Yang dimaksud mereka antara lain adalah Karin, Yura, Satsuki, Nagi, Shido, dan anggota terakhirnya adalah Kazune. Salah satu orang di kelasnya yang Karin harap tidak berada dalam satu kelompok dengannya. Tapi takdir mengatakan lain, dalam tugas ini mau tidak mau Karin harus bisa bekerja sama dengan Kazune. Bukannya dia membenci Kazune, hanya saja Karin merasa tidak nyaman saja berada di dekatnya atau lebih tepatnya perasaan canggung. Tapi mengesampingkan keberadaan Kazune. Justru keberadaan yang paling mengganggu di kelompoknya adalah Satsuki, musuh bebuyutan Karin dulu waktu masih kelas tujuh. Entah siapa guru di balik dalang pembagian kelas ini yang bisa-bisanya membuat Karin harus merasakan satu kelas dengan Satsuki lagi. Yang jelas membuat dendam lama Karin kembali bergejolak. Tapi Karin hanya diam saja, yah sampai saat ini Karin masih bisa bersikap normal dengannya.<p>

Sampai saat itu, Karin sedang berada di sekolah bersama Satsuki. Niatnya, mereka ingin latihan. Tapi anggota kelompok yang lain masih belum datang. Karin menyesal karena sudah berangkat lebih awal, yang membuatnya harus menunggu berdua dengan Satsuki.

"Karin, aku dengar dulu kamu nolak Kazune ya?" tanya Satsuki.

Karin tersentak kaget, satu-satunya orang yang tahu hal ini selain dirinya dan Kazune adalah….

Miyon

Dalam hati, Karin merutuki mulut ember Miyon. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, bagaimana Satsuki kenal dengan Miyon. Apa mereka teman dekat?

Kalau bukan Miyon, berarti Kazune. Kalau dipikir lagi, bukannya Satsuki adalah sahabatnya Kazune. Bahkan mereka jadi teman sebangku di kelas 9 ini. Tapi masak iya, Kazune sampai menceritakan hal ini pada orang lain. Seperti bukan dirinya saja.

"Siapa yang bilang begitu?" tanya Karin heran.

"Aku diberitahu oleh Miyon," jawab Satsuki singkat.

Tuh kan, memang Miyon dalang dibalik semua ini.

"Jangan salahkan Miyon, aku yang memaksanya bercerita," terangnya.

Karin mendelik kesal ke arah Satsuki.

"Jadi bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa kenal dengan Miyon?" tanya Karin penasaran.

"Dia kan teman lesku," jawabnya santai. "Jadi bagaimana jawaban atas pertanyaanku yang tadi?"

"Pertanyaan yang mana?" sahut Karin.

"Berhenti bersikap seolah-olah tidak tahu Karin," ucap Satsuki malas.

"Pertanyaan yang mana?" tanya Karin mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi.

Satsuki menghela napas malas. "Karin, kalau kau tidak ingin ribut denganku, sebaiknya kau jawab pertanyaanku saja!"

"Yang mau cari ribut denganmu juga siapa, buang-buang tenaga saja," ucap Karin cuek.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku apa susahnya sih!" sewot Satsuki.

"Memangnya apa pedulimu sih!" balas Karin sengit.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya, mereka hanya saling melotot. Sampai akhirnya Satsuki menghela napas panjang. "Kenapa dulu kamu nolak Kazune?"

"Aku tanya, apa pedulimu dengan hal itu?" balas Karin.

Satsuki mendelik kesal ke arah Karin. Dari kelas tujuh sampai sekarang, gadis ini tidak berubah sama sekali. Selalu saja berhasil membuat Satsuki kesal. Sebenarnya, dia sendiri pun tidak tahu apa kesalahannya dulu pada gadis ini. Yang ia tahu adalah gadis itu tidak menyukainya semenjak kelas tujuh dulu.

"Kalau seandainya kau tidak menolaknya, mungkin Kazune dan Rika tidak akan balikan lagi," ucap Satsuki lirih.

Karin sedikit kaget mendengar penuturan Satsuki, tapi ia memilih untuk diam.

"Huff, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Kazune," ucap Satsuki sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Kau yakin mereka balikan. Memangnya Kazune memberitahumu soal ini?" tanya Karin.

"Tak perlu diberitahu pun. Seisi kelas sudah tahu mereka balikan!" seru Satsuki.

"Satsuki!" panggil Karin.

"Apa?" Satsuki langsung menoleh menatap Karin.

"Jangan-jangan kau suka sama Rika ya?" tanya Karin langsung.

Satsuki langsung melongo mendengar pertanyaan Karin. "ITU MANA MUNGKIN BODOH!" teriaknya.

"Oke, sikapmu barusan membuktikan kalau kau menyukainya," ucap Karin. "Jadi, sekarang kau menyalahkanku karena dulu aku sudah menolak Kazune," lanjutnya.

"Maksudku bukan begitu," ucap Satsuki lirih.

"Lalu?" tanya Karin bingung.

"Apa yang berdua bicarakan?" Tiba-tiba saja Yura datang mengagetkan Karin dan Satsuki.

"Yura, bukan apa-apa kok," ucap Karin seraya tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Sepertinya tadi kalian sedang membicarakan hal yang serius. Tunggu, apa aku sudah menganggu kalian," ujar Yura merasa bersalah.

"Tidak kok, kami tadi hanya bicara soal tugas kita ini," sahut Satsuki.

"Begitu ya, aku pikir tadi aku sudah menganggu momen kalian," goda Yura.

"YURAAAAAA!" teriak Satsuki dan Karin bersamaan.

"Maaf, tadi aku cuma bercanda agh sepertinya yang lain juga sudah datang," ucap Yura seraya menoleh menatap Kazune, Nagi, dan juga Shido yang baru datang.

Karin langsung menundukkan kepalanya sedangkan Satsuki langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Fragmen 15 : Hari Kelulusan<strong>

* * *

><p>Akhirnya setelah melewati masa ujian yang berat. Tiba juga waktunya dimana Karin dan teman seangkatannya merayakan kelulusan mereka. Ada rasa bahagia dimana mereka berhasil lulus dari jenjang SMP. Ada rasa sedih dimana mereka harus berpisah dengan teman-temannya. Tapi bagi Karin ia merasa lega. Dirinya lega karena semua masa-masa sulitnya di SMP ini sudah berakhir. Sekarang semuanya tinggal kenangan yang akan selalu diingat oleh Karin meskipun itu pahit sekalipun. Karena tidak bisa dipungkiri, masa SMP-nya telah memberinya banyak warna dalam kehidupannya. Di saat dulu ia hanya tahu hitam dan putih. Sekarang ia sudah tahu warna lain.<p>

K**arin POV**

_Terima kasih untuk Miyon yang sudah mengajariku betapa menyenangkannya hidup ini jika kita mengisinya dengan senyum dan tawa._

_Terima kasih untuk Yura yang sudah mengajari untuk menjadi orang yang tegar dan berani mengambil resiko karena hidup adalah pilihan._

_Terima kasih untuk Satsuki, meski dia menyebalkan tapi dia sudah mengajariku untuk menjadi orang yang pantang menyerah. Seperti katanya, "Lebih baik melakukan sesuatu daripada tidak sama sekali."_

_Terima kasih untuk Jin yang sudah mengajarkan kelapangan hati, meski harus merasakan sakit karena sikapku dulu. Tapi dirinya mampu terus tersenyum._

_Terima kasih untuk Rika, meski pada awalnya dia terlihat angkuh, tapi sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang baik dan menyenangkan. Seperti kata pepatah, kau tidak bisa menilai sesuatu dari covernya._

_Terima kasih untuk Kazune, senang rasanya bisa berdebat denganmu. Kau sudah membuktikan padaku bahwa penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat. _

_Terima kasih untuk semua teman-temanku yang sudah mengisi hari-hariku selama ini di SMP. Akhirnya kita bisa lulus bersama-sama. Meski setelah ini mungkin kita tidak bersama lagi, tapi aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kalian semua karena aku sayang kalian semua._

_Arigatou minna ^^_

_Aku harap suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu kembali._

.

.

**To Be Contiuned**

.

.

**Please ****Review**

* * *

><p><strong>It's time for reply review ^^<strong>

For Kiriko Alicia

Memang memoirs kok. Uwih nggak nyangka ya, Bella saja juga sampai sekarang masih nggak nyangka ternyata kisah bella lumayan tragis(?) juga

Licia-san berani juga ya, kalau Bella jadi Licia-san, pasti Bella diemin tuh orang. Tapi itu lebih jahat deh kayaknya#mikir

Yah pokoknya, arigatou sudah review ^^

For dci

Iya dimana-mana Rika memang nyebelin#ditendangRika

Terima kasih sudah review ^^

For Hayashi Hana-chan

Ehhh suka sama sepupu sendiri!

Memangnya itu dibolehin

Tapi ya sudahlah, pokoknya terima kasih atas reviewnya ^^

For Yumi Azura

Iya kali ini Bella nggak mewek nulisnya

Paling cuma sedih campur kesal saja -_-

Arigatou sudah review ^^

For jj

Gomen kalau ceritanya nggak jelas. Namanya juga drabble, jadi ceritanya potong-potong(?)

Makasih sudah review ^^

For Vii Violetta Anais

Makasih sudah dibilang bagus dan makasih juga atas reviewnya ^^

For Rin-chan 2930

Wah sama ya, mungkinkah ini takdir#plaakkk

Yosh, makasih untuk reviewnya ^^

For Wanda

Wah makasih fic Bella sudah dibilang bikin nyesek dalam artian tertentu XD

Ada Typo? Souka, yosh kalau sempat nanti Bella edit lagi

Makasih sudah review ^^

For popo

Iya dulu pen namenya Akira-Bellachan, kenapa ganti pen name

Entah Bella cuma ingin ganti saja XD

Kalau soal blog, silahkan cek profil Bella

Arigatou untuk reviewnya ^^

For Goes Sapeda

Iya bakal dilanjut kok, sabar ya

Makasih sudah review ^^

For Sichan

Apanya yang tidak ada?

Yosh, fic ini bakal dilanjut kok sampai tamat

Daijobou

Arigatou ne untuk reviewnya ^^

For achan-toujou

Iya Bella orangnya (lumayan) sabar kok

Fic Bella yang lain mungkin akan memakan waktu yang lama

Sabar saja ya

Dan terima kasih sudah review ^^

**Yokatta, akhirnya bisa update chapter ini juga. Sekarang Bella bisa tenang untuk UAS nanti (inner : padahal masih banyak tanggungan fic yang lain -_-)**

**Gomenne, mungkin setelah ini Bella bakal hilang lagi. Maklum sudah kelas 12, mau tidak mau harus rajin belajar. Jadi jangan pada kangen sama Bella ya :3#Bletak (readers : Siapa juga yang bakal kangen sama author satu ini!). Dan maaf juga, kalau fic Bella yang lain mungkin juga akan lama update-nya. Hehehehe mohon pengertiannya ya n(_ _)n**

**Jadi, sampai jumpa di lain waktu minna ^^**

**PS : Untuk yang sebentar lagi UAS, semoga sukses. Ganbatte ne :)**


End file.
